


old memories, new people

by sadiesviolets



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, bev is a lesbian, eddie helps him come to terms with it, just so much fluff, mike is a gentleman but we been knew, richie has prosopagnosia, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiesviolets/pseuds/sadiesviolets
Summary: when richie tozier  was diagnosed with prosopagnosia as a child, he felt as if he was an outcast, and wouldn’t find anyone to love.but that all changes when a certain someone comes walkin’ through the door.





	1. the diner

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! i’m new here so sorry if this is shit !! validation is appreciated!! <3 enjoy !

Richie never enjoyed diners. The counters were all sticky and icky after families and cutesy couples would huddle up with their regular glass of sugary beverages and beefy burgers.

People were sometimes disrespectful towards staff, they'd shout at 'em or tell 'em they couldn't serve properly or cook, but not often. Richie didn't care, at least he forced himself not to.

Sometimes at the Hellhole that was the diner, Stan's words not Richie's, his ex-girlfriends and boyfriends would stroll in, narrowing their venom filled eyes at the poor forgetful boy.

Stan would walk over with a shocked expression and say somethin' like "Did you see who's there?" or which woulda have to be a rhetorical questions, because Richie couldn't.

Richie was diagnosed with prosopagnosia when he was a teeny tiny kid, and forgot what is mother looked like when he lost her in the supermarket.

He's never felt the same ever since.

Today was a usual workin' day, with Stan's colorful, witty humor and Beverly's kind encouragement of workin' hard. He honesty wondered why both of these beautiful people were single.

Richie wears doc boots like the flamin' bisexual he is, which is quite stupid 'cause it's obviously gonna get sticky from the sweet substance spilled on the dirty floor.

"Oh shit," he says, trippin' over his own clumsy feet after he drips it onto to 'em.

Not only is this day so super duper ordinary, Richie feels okay for once, which ain't usual at all.

He gets a cheery smile from Stan, which isn't regular. He gets a finger gun from Beverly, which totally is.

And no disrespectful comments from any customers, which is good for him at least. Stan liked the criticism, giving even dumber answers back at them.

As Richie's working at the cashier for a while, he hears a tiny chime coming from the entrance.

In comes a twenty-one (ish) year old guy, with another strong and tall guy. Both are beautiful specimens.

Richie looks over to Stan, raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity, whom is completely infatuated and eyes widening at the taller, dark and handsome boy, then quickly coughing to avoid attention.

He turns back around and smiles sweetly at the two boys. "Hi there, just the two of you?" he asks with a sugar coated voice, mostly aimed at the freckled-coated brunette.

"Yep," the taller guy nods. Richie smiles back and nods, "Come with me my dear fellows," he says, to which both of them quietly laugh at.

He nods towards the booth with two seats for them, handing them both a menu.

"I'll be back in few minutes to take your orders, if you have any questions just ask me," he says quickly shooting both guys a finger gun, earning a giggle from the freckled boy with the pretty doe eyes.

_Too fucking bad I won't remember him next time_ , he thinks to himself.

_If there even is a next time_ , he reminds himself, not getting his hopes up, even if he wouldn't remember the most beautiful person on earth.

You see, evidently this was a problem. All of his past relationships have ended because of his condition, which is “complete horseshit,” according to Bev. 

Richie didn't want to feel guilty for himself, after all, it was his fault.

It was scary for him, being stuck in a crowd of faces, not remembering a single one.

I mean hell, sometimes he didn't even remember his own when he glanced in the mirror, washing off his milkshake covered face.

That caused dark times, but his friends Stan and Bev helped him the most through them. His parents did too, but mostly his friends.

Sadly, he sometimes forgets what they both look like too.

After a few minutes, Richie decides to take their orders.

The freckled adorable boy gets a burger with a strawberry milkshake, which Richie somehow expected, he tends to judge books by their covers way too often.

The other beautiful dark boy orders onion rings with fries and a vanilla milkshake.

Before Richie leaves to give the kitchen their orders, he winks at the adorable one.

                        * * * 

"Holy shit have you seen them, Stan?" He hisses to the curly headed dumbass at the bar.

"Wh-what? No, who are we talking about here Richie?" He lies idiotically. It's so obvious from the uncertainty lacing his voice.

Richie responds by an expected eyeroll, "Don't fuckin' lie to me Uris, I saw you eyeing the taller dude."

 “Can't say much when you were practically mentally dry humping the other one," he hisses back at him.

 The tip of Richie's ears turn red and his puffy cheeks turn a pretty crimson.

"Well, I have to fucking enjoy it while it lasts," he sighs, "I'm not even able to remember a face as gorgeous as that."

Stan turns around from cleaning a glass and gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Y'know, I would give you a hug if we weren't in work," Stan replies.

Richie rolls his eyes fondly, "I've gotta go finish up, you and Bev up for staying at mine for the night?"

Stan nods, "I will, I'll have to check with Bev if she's up for it."

Richie smiles before continuing his shift.

He's happy he's seen a complete work of art, it's a darn shame he won't remember a thing.

 

                        * * *  

“Okay so, how's it going with Kay, Bev?" Stan asks while trying to find the secret stash of Richie's beer in the cupboards. She's sitting on the couch with Richie, binging 'The Umbrella Academy'.

“We're doing amazing, thanks for asking Stanny boy," she replies before shoving several chips in her mouth. "Enough about me, tell me about those two mystery boys, lads!"

Stan groans and Richie just hides himself under a blanket.

"Lemon squeezy tell me pleasy," she pouts adorably.

Stan sits down with a wine glass in his hand rolling his eyes. "Well, the one that caught my eye was tall, dark, muscular and fucking gorgeous."

Richie feels embarrassed. He doesn't even remembered what this supposed "mystery boy" looked like.

"I don't even remember," he mutters, watching Diego throw knives on the television.

Stan realizes, "I could describe him for you two?"

Bev and Richie both nod, "Please, Stan," Richie says.

"Well, the guy you had your eye on looked actually beautiful. He had splatters of freckles dusted on his cheeks, doe brown eyes and really pink lips," Stan states, smiling at Richie.

"Damn Stan," Bev replies, "didn't take you as a poet."

“Did he really look like that?" Richie's voice spoke up.

Stan nods, "Yep," he says, popping the 'p'.

Richie's stunned and can only choke out a soft 'holy shit'.

"D'you think he'll be back?" Bev asks raising an eyebrow in their direction.

“Probably not, but I hope so," he shrugs.

"Well if it's any consolation, you'll pretty much bag any guy who sees you," Bev winks.

"She's right," Stan interrupts, "he'd be crazy not to."

Richie shrugs, but for once, he has hope.


	2. conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie and eddie talk.

"Good mornin'," Richie says beamin’ at his curly headed friend.

Stan tilts his curly head, "What's got you so chipper on this shitty, cold and wet morning?"

Richie smiles to himself and goes to open his mouth and say somethin', but Stan stops him. 

"Don't get your hopes up, Rich, he might not even come. I know you don't wanna hear it, but just in case."

“Why do you say this crap?" Richie frowns at him sadly, he hates arguments, especially with Stan.

“'Cause it's true," he states bluntly, "you get your hopes too high and then you crumble like dominos!" 

Richie rolls his eyes back so much he's surprised they don't stay there. "Fuck you Uris, it's not like you're not getting your hopes up for my guys friend." 

Stan blushes so badly he may as well be a cherry red tomato, the kind your momma puts in sandwiches even though you refuse, "I'm _not_."

“Yeah I'm not convinced," is what Richie says. "’N’ don't worry about me, it's not like I'll recognize him anyway,” he adds bleakly, his voice feelin’ defeated ‘n’ deflated, just like the first time he forgot Bev’s face. 

Just as Stan goes to open his mouth, the bell on the diner's front door prevents him from doing so as it chimes. 

And who comes in? None other than cutie and his friend. But Richie has no idea at all.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Stan hisses like a snake at ‘im while hiding underneath the bars countertop. Richie stands there frowning, as if Stan’s lost his marbles. 

“What the fuck are you doin'?" He hisses back at him.

“They're here!" He replies, widening his eyes at his oblivious friend.

Oh.  _Oh_. 

"Fuck," he mumbles under his breath, before walkin’ over to an adorable boy and a mysterious boy. 

“Hey, just the two?" He asks with his cheerful charm, it works every time.

"Yup," the mysterious boy says while smiling a hearty smile, he looks like the accepting kind who would hug ya outta nowhere.

Richie nods and leads them to a table, draggin’ his knobbly finger across the table, to which the adorable boy scrunches his noise up, as Richie assumes he thinks it’s unsanitary.

"I'm Richie," he says pointing to his name tag, "if ya need anything just give me a shout." 

He winks at the adorable boy before walking over to Bev who's about to serve someone.

"Hey Beaver," he jokes, "what's up?" 

She shrugs in return, "Nothin' much love," she says glumly. Richie hums. 

Bev looks over at two boys in a booth, giggling. “Hey, that's the cute boy you were ogling over yesterday, right?"

Richie nods his head, his unruly dark curls bobbin’ up ‘n’ down, "Uh huh, at least that's what Stanley says."

Bev smiles, "Why dontcha go ova there and get 'is order?"

Richie registers that he forgot, and nods at Bev before walking over.

_Fuck it's just him, shit shit_ ,  his brain says to itself. 

"Hey, are you ready to take ya order?" His voice is sugar coated in extra sweetness, like the additional sauce you add to a chocolate sundae. 

The cute boy hums, "Yup, can I get a strawberry milkshake, two portion of fries, a mint milkshake and a portion of onion rings please."

_Good food for a cute boy huh_ ,  he thinks before replyin'.

"That all?" He asks with a toothy grin, he so adoringly inherited from his mother Maggie. The two are both so alike, sometimes people can’t tell ‘em apart ‘n’ get their names muddled up! 

"Uh huh," the cute boy smiles back. Richie thinks his smile is infectious, like a picture of puppies ‘n’ you just can’t help but melt into a smile. 

"Well if ya need anything else I'm here," he says before turnin’ around.

"Hey can I ask you a quick question?" The cute boy replies, makin' Richie turn around and tilt his head.

"I was here yesterday, why didn't you recognize me?"  _Well fuck me I guess_ ,  Richie's mind says.

"Uhm, I'm just... bad with faces, sorry," he says with a sincere expression.

The cute boy smiles sympathetically, "Hey don't worry, I'm just a lil' bit curious 's all." 

Richie grins, "You know what they say, right?" 

The cute boy laughs, a true godsend, "Curiosity killed the cat." 

Richie laughs too, "Damn right it did." 

The boy grins at Richie before extending his arm, "I'm Eddie." 

_A perfect name for a perfect boy._

Richie takes his hand, "Well 'ello 'ello Eds, I'm Dick." 

Eddie rolls his eyes but giggles nonetheless, something Richie would never get bored of, "That was disgusting, and a terrible accent too."

"Ah well, they don't call me Trashmouth for nothin'," he retorts.

That quirks an eyebrow, "They call ya that?"

"Mhm, I'm known for my exquisite accents and brilliant jokes, as you can tell."

This causes Eddie to laugh. "Mhmm, I can tell," he giggles, perching his seemingly soft hands onto his face, while his elbows are on the table. 

Shit is my heart beating too fast,  Richie's mind says to him. "So uh.. are you on a date?"

"Who's askin'?" Eddie says jokingly.

"Me?" Richie says uneasily, not quite sure what he should say. 

Eddie laughs, Richie melts like a marshmallow, "Nope. The dude, Mike, is my best friend in the whole world." 

Richie nods, "Good, 'cause I'm totally into you." 

"Oh really now?" Eddie says, leaning in closer, his voice filled with flirtation.

"Uh huh," Richie winks, with his voice drippin' with as much flirtation as he can muster.

"Looks like Ed finally asked his dumbass crush out," a voice says behind Richie. He turns around and is faced with a tall, dark boy with a heartwarming smile.

Eddie covers his face with his hands and groans, somethin' Rich would wanna hear in b- "I do _not_ have  a  _crush_ , Michael," he replies, so obviously tellin’ a fib. 

The boy, now known as Mike to Richie, giggles. "I know, I know," he laughs, "can I have my seat back? And my food, perhaps?"

Oh fuck,  Richie registers. He quickly stands up, "Shit, I'm sorry- I'll see you around Eds, Mike," he says smiling quickly.

Am I hallucinating, or did that cutie blush at me,  he thinks curiously as he drops off their order in the kitchen.

                        * * * 

As he's cleaning up the counters 'n' washin' some cups, he hears the doors opening and closing, the tinkly little bell ringin' as they do so. 

"We're closed, sorry," he impulsively says, not lookin’ up to see the person. 

"Hey," a soft voice he hears panting.

Richie looks up from the grimy cup he's tryna clean, "Do I... know you?" 

Eddie's heart clenched. "I- you don't remember?"

In Richie's mind, this random, incredibly attractive boy, seemed hurt by his tone of voice. 

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" 

The boy’s nose scrunches, "Uh- okay. Sure?" He seems unconvinced but shrugs in agreement anyway. 

Richie's dry lips perk into a lil' smile. "Okie doke, give me a min' to get myself togetha and I'll be there in a sec."

He shoots him a finger gun, and he can tell the freckled beauty was bitin' down a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I LOVED WRITIN THIS !! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)) follow my tumblr: sadiesviolets !


	3. the walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie takes a few moments to process before thinkin' of tellin' this boy, who's his just met, but he's also probably in love with.

Richie shoves his long 'n' soft hands into the pockets of his faded red bomber jacket, the one he begged poor ol' Maggie Tozier for 'n' said 'Oh but Mom I just  _gotta_   have it!' 

They're in the park, it's pretty dark for 7pm, but that's Derry for ya. 

"So, why are we out 'ere?" Eddie says, his voice so quiet not even a mouse could prob'ly hear it. 

Richie turns his head which was lowered, facing the ground, "I need to tell you somethin'," his whisper is laced with complete ‘n’ utter nervousness.

Eddie gulps, he feels lump in his throat, but the curly headed boy notices and reaches out to grab his hand. 

"Hey don't be scared, I don't bite," he smiles, coaxin' the other boy softly. 

"Go ahead," Eddie smiles too, encouragin' him back, with so much warmth, it could make a marshmallow melt right on the spot! Then again, anything Eddie did was warm ‘n’ tender.

"I have this thing," the forgetful boy starts, "where I don't remember faces. It's really stupid." 

Eddie's eyes show affection for the boy in the blink of an eye, a chocolate brown pool full of adoration. 

"An' that's why I didn't remember it was you," he sighs frustratingly, "I'm sorry I wish I coulda remembered, but I got your name!" 

Eddie squeezes his hand, Richie forgot he was holdin' it in the first place, "Curly,you don't have to apologize for bein' you!" 

At first, Richie blushes a pretty pink, but then he cocks his head an' a little grin appears on his chapped lips, "Curly? Is that m'nickname?" 

Eddie laughs, right from the bottom of his heart, "Uh huh! It's 'cause that was the first thing I noticed about ya!" 

Richie laughs so loud, he's prob'ly wheezing. Eddie joins in too, giggles an' all. 

"They were all sticky-outy 'n' fluffy! It was really pretty," Eddie giggles. 

_He thinks I’m pretty?_

After a few more seconds of laughin', Eddie finally plucks up the courage to ask a question outta pure curiosity. 

"Howdya remember your friends’ faces?" 

Richie takes a few moments to process before thinkin' of tellin' this boy, who's his just met, but he's also probably in love with. 

"Well, I have 'em on my phone, in my notes. Just so I don't forget, y'know?" Eddie nods. 

"An' I don't think I could forget those kinda friends, they've been my m'side for my whole life." 

Eddie smiles, "That's really lovely, Curly." 

Richie blushes, "Why thanks Eds, you're gonna make me blush!" 

He then realizes, what a dumb thing to say since he's already blushin'. 

Eddie stares at him, the little grin never disappearin' from his pretty face, but it falters when he comes to a realization. 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Curly," he apologizes sincerely, "I gotta go, my mom'll go into cardiac arrest if I don't get back by eight." 

Richie emotionally pouts, but keeps smilin' at him sympathetically, "That's alright cutie, do you want m'number?" 

He nods, and gives Richie his phone for 'im to put in his phone number. 

"Okay, I gotta go Curly," he stands up and kisses Richie's cheek before squeaking out a lil', "bye!" 

Richie watches him scurry off, his hand placed on the freckles Eddie put his soft, pink lips on. 

 

* * * 

 

**unknown number:** why 'ello there curly 

 

**curly:** eds ! fancy meetin' you here 

 

**_richie tozier changed unknown number's name to 'eds'_ **

 

**eds:**  hey, that’s my line ! 

 

**curly:** guess so aha ! 

**curly:** so uhm i have a question 

**curly:** it's kinda dumb though

 

**eds:** ah, but no question dumb, it's just out of pure curiosity, right ?

 

**curly:** eds the wise ! 

**curly:** so, would you like to come over to my house n bake cookies ? 

 

**eds:** oh my goodness really ?! 

**eds:** yes !! 1,000% y e s ! 

 

**curly:** great ! i'll pick you up at around.... three-ish ? 

 

**eds:** actually, i'll just sneak out 

**eds:** my mom would hate to find out i'm with a boy 

**eds:** so can i meetcha at the diner ? 

 

**curly:** ofc !!! 

 

 **eds:** yay !! i'm happy now  💗💓💕

 

**curly:** me too, cutie ! 

 

* * *

 

Richie clicks on Beverly's contact name and calls her. "Bev you will not believe what just happened!" 

"Oh gosh, did you meet that cute boy you've been pinin' over?" 

"Yes! An’ I asked ‘im if he wanted to bake cookies tomorrow ‘n’ he said yes!” Bev can sense the smile in his tone of voice, which makes her heart pound.

_Finally Richie found a sweetheart he deserves_ , she thinks to herself. 

“I’m so happy for you, Rich! Honestly, I’m so glad my hearts goin’ all prickly!” She giggles into the microphone. 

Richie laughs, full of soul ‘n’ kindness, “Why thank you, Beverly,” he replies in his ‘British Guy’ voice, as Stan so lovingly puts it, “now what the fuck do I do?” 

Bev frowns through the phone, ‘n’ even Richie’s poor self can sense it, “Pfft what? Did you lie about havin’ cookie powder or whatever the fuck it’s called?” 

“Nope, I just have no idea how to interact with someone I like! You know how hard it is ,  and it’s called cookie mix ya doofus,” he teases her, on the verge of slippin’ out a giggle. 

Bev sighs, “I know, I know, ‘n’ thanks I forgot what it was called for a sec,” she giggles. “Whaddya need help with?” 

“Everything, like honestly,” he says sincerely, his voice seepin’ with honesty. 

Bev thinks for a quick second before replyin’, “Well lemme make a deal, I’ve gotta date with Kay at three, so you ‘n’ I can sort out everythin’ before your date, huh?”

Richie squeals with excitement from the bottom of his tummy, feelin’ as light as a feather, “Really? Oh my gosh, dude, I owe you one.” 

Bev makes a dismissive kinda noise, “‘S no problemo, Richard, it’s what friends are for.” 


	4. cookies ‘n’ milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just as he finishes his ever so softly painted sentence, like a pretty picture, the oven rings out a loud ‘ping!’ causin’ eddie to leap off of the counter and look surprised.

“That looks so lovely, hon!” Bev exclaims while smilin’ at her best friend, who’s sportin’ some overalls with a daisy clip in his hair, lookin’ like a pretty poet. 

“Ya think so?” He says unsure, he’s super duper nervous for hangin’ out with Eddie, it’s makin’ his poor freckled skin itch. 

His friend nods, fulla honesty and kindness, “I know so, he’s not gonna know what hit him!” 

A bubble of giggles spill outta his grinnin’ mouth, his cheeks turnin’ a pretty bright red, “Gosh, I’m so excited ‘n’ scared at the same time.”

Bev walks over to Richie, her face filled with pure fondness ‘n’ adoration, “‘S alright to be nervous! It’s your first date with him, everyone feels like that.”

“I don’t think he knows I think it’s a date,” is what Richie says bleakly, lookin’ down in embarrassment. 

Bev waves her hand dismissively, “It’ll be fine! D’you have the stuff for the cookies?” 

Richie nods, his soft ‘n’ curly jet black hair bobbin’ up and down, “Yup! Got my momma to get me a chocolate chip cookie mix,” he says smilin’ at bright as the midnight moon. 

Bev gives him a quick but cheery thumbs up, her nails covered in bright pink sparkly glitter nail polish from the night before with Stan and his boyfriend Mike, “Well ain’t that splendid! Listen I gotta go now, girlfriend calls, but I hope you have the sweetest time with you precious Eds,” she coos. 

He rolls his eyes fondly at her as she walks out the door followin’ her, “Thanks Bev, have fun with Kay!” 

“Will do buddy!” She shouts back at him with happiness sugarcoated in her soft voice. 

“Well shit,” he half sigh half mumbles to himself, scratchin’ his head. 

* * * 

Eddie fixes his hair ‘n’ brushes off his plush violet sweater before knockin’ on number 196. 

“Comin’!” A voice, which the smaller boy presumed the voice was Richie’s, so hoarse yet tender ‘n’ soft. 

When Richie opens the door, he’s met with Eddie, well at least he thinks it Eddie, but more hoping than thinkin’. 

The cute, tan ‘n’ freckled boy at his red doorstep opens his grinnin’ mouth but Richie gently interrupts him, “Don’t tell me pretty boy, but you’re Eddie right?”

Eddie nods unabashedly, his face as bright as a picturesque spring afternoon in Derry, “Well done Curly! Can I come in?” 

Richie smiled a dazzlin’ smile ‘n’ decided on usin’ his Scottish guy accent, “Why o’ course me wee laddie!”

Eddie giggles, an effervescent sound of satisfaction, as he replies in a polite ‘n’ posh British accent, “Why thank you kind sir!” He says ever so politely, curtsying while walkin’ through the creaky door. 

“Welcome to my humble abode! Oh, there’s Holt,” Richie kneels down as a fluffy brown cocker spaniel comes waddlin’ down the corridor. 

“Oh my gosh! He’s adorable,” Eddie also kneels down, grinnin’ ‘n’ pettin’ the dog softly, his smile never changin’. 

“I got him when I was fourteen, I love him so much,” Richie laughs, scratchin’ behind the dog’s soft ear.

“I gotta ask,” Eddie starts carefully, “please tell me this lil cutie is named after the actual gay icon, Raymond Holt in B99?” 

Richie immediately lights up as Eddie finishes his sentence, “Oh my goodness you watch it too? Literally no one has gotten his name, not even my own momma!” 

He giggles at his excitement, “That blows! I love Holt, he’s amazin’,” he laughs as the dog licks his soft palm. 

Richie stands up, brushin’ himself down and smilin’ softly at Eddie playin’ with the dog, a true delight, “Well, a tour?”

As Eddie stands up he smiles the fondest grin he’s ever smiled, “Yes! I would love that a lot.” 

Richie takes Eddie’s hand into his own as he leads him up the very creaky stairs, every so often takin’ a break to look at a mini Richie in his baby pics. 

“Oh you’re so adorable!” Eddie laughs happily. 

“Pfft, I’m just as ugly now,” He scoffs in return, his voice filled with self hatred ‘n’ negativity. 

Eddie rubs his arm with the hand he’s not holdin’ sympathetically ‘n’ Richie swears his skin tingles in some kinda magical way, “That’s not true, Curly.” 

And with that incredibly bold ‘n’ powerful statement, Richie just keeps leadin’ him up to his room. 

“Aaaaaand here it is!” He announces as they both get to his door. 

Eddie’s mouth quirks up into a lil smirk as he sees Richie’s door. It has various stickers of different bands, but his favorite little detail is the bisexual flag with ‘bi rights!’ written underneath it. 

As Richie opens the door with his knobbly fingers, Eddie’s comin’ to terms with how much he might love this boy. 

When they enter his room, it’s actually clean. He’s honestly a lil surprised, he thought seein’ as Richie’s personality was wacky ‘n’ wild it would be like that, but it’s the complete opposite.

His walls however are covered in different posters with movies, TV shows ‘n’ bands. 

“Woah,” Eddie gapes. He’s completely in awe in how aesthetically pleasin’ ‘n’ pretty his room is. 

Richie takes a bow, bein’ the silly boy he is, “Why thank you Eds, ‘m quite proud of myself to be frank.” 

“It’s so cool! ‘N’ aesthetic! You’ve gotta really great taste in music,” Eddie replies chirpin’ as he sees a Frank Ocean vinyl and The 1975 album. 

Richie’s face turns a bright crimson as he mumbles a quick, “Thanks.” 

“Damn, I wish my room was as cool as this,” he says glumly. 

“Well if we ever lived together then.. I would totally let you have a room as cool as this one,” Richie has no idea why hesaid it, but it just came out so naturally.

Eddie turns around to nod at him, “I would love that.” 

* * *

“Alrighty so,” Richie starts as he walks through the kitchen, his long ‘n’ freckly arms flailin’ everywhere in enthusiasm, “are ya ready?” 

Eddie brightly grins, “Why o’ course I am!” 

Richie’s face blushes, ‘n’ Eddie notices which makes his face heat up.

“Can I put in the Bluetooth? I actually made a playlist for hangin’ out......” Richie trails off. 

Eddie laughs, “Uhh.. yesss! Love me a man who makes good playlists with an exquisite taste in music,” he winks at him, gigglin’. 

Richie smiles to himself, pleased with his answer as he plays a playlist called ‘if i went on a road trip, you’d come with me,’ filled with lots of variations of different music genres. 

As Richie takes the mix outta the creaky cupboard, he hears Eddie giggle while he sits on the counter, “Damn, this playlist is so good!” 

“Why thank you Eds,” he says, takin’ a bow as he places down all the ingredients and a bowl on the counter. 

Eddie smiles softly at him before hoppin’ down, “Whatcha got here, Curly?” 

“So, we got some cookie mix, eggs, gotta spatula thingy ma-bobber, ‘n’ a bowl,” he laughs as he holds up a pretty pink porcelain bowl with buttercups decorated all around it. 

Eddie grins, a beam of sunshine in Richie’s sullen heart, “Great! Let’s get started, eh bub?” 

Richie nods sweetly, “Indeed we should!” 

* * *

Eddie giggles as Richie flicks some mix into his hair, “Hey! I put gel in this to impress you,” he pouts. 

“You don’t need to impress m- EDS!” He yells when Eddie stubbornly scoops up a handful of mix and pours it over his head. 

Eddie giggles in return, and Richie goes over ‘n’ tickles him like a small five year old with a crush. 

“R-Richie!” He laughs at him, findin’ it hard to breathe.

“‘M sorry Eds,” Richie says as he backs away, tryin’ his hardest not to laugh. 

Eddie bites down a small lil grin, “It’s no problem Curly, it was fun!” 

Richie nods as he walks over to his speaker ‘n’ changes the music. 

After a quick three minutes of comfortable silence, Eddie speaks up, “When are they gonna be ready again?” 

Richie checks the clock ‘n’ then the cookie mix packet, “In abouuut, three minutes or so?” 

Eddie nods, ‘n’ decides to change the subject, “How come your parents aren’t here?” 

“My momma’s gotta work in the hospital ‘n’ my dad, he has a work convention,” is Richie’s reply as he moves closer to Eddie ‘n’ sits beside him on the counter. 

Eddie nods, “My mom’s a bitch.” 

Richie chuckles, feelin’ giddy ‘n’ light like a spring mornin’, ‘n’ turns his head to him, “‘M sorry, she sounds pretty overbearin’. You don’t deserve that.” 

Eddie rests his head on Richie’s stiff shoulder and murmurs, “Thanks, Curly.” 

Just as he finishes his ever so softly painted sentence, like a pretty picture, the oven rings out a loud ‘ping!’ causin’ Eddie to leap off of the counter and look surprised. 

Richie chuckles at the adorable sight, “‘S alright bub, just the cookies finished.” 

“I know, I know. Just got scared is all,” he giggles at Richie.

Richie puts on his plush ‘n’ baby blue oven gloves, the ones his momma always uses when she makes her famous Tozier mac ‘n’ cheese, “Oh shiiiit, they smell so good!” 

Eddie hums in reply, his smile becomin’ wider ‘n’ wider by the minute, like an adorable version of the Cheshire Cat, “I can’t wait to eat these, should I get some milk?” 

Richie places the hot try down on the counter, “Yes, that would be great!” 

Eddie nods ‘n’ walks over to the fridge, grabbin’ a full carton of milk, hummin’ a sweet melody while doin’ so. 

Richie gets two glasses out ‘n’ places ‘em down while grinnin’,

“You ready to taste literal heaven, Eds?”

Eddie makes a serious face, playin’ along with Richie, “As ready as I’ll ever be, Curly.” 

Richie giggles ‘n’ goes to pick up a pipin’ hot cookie, and really shouldn’t be surprised when he picks it up, it ultimately burns his fingers, “Ah fuck!” He yells as he throws the cookie in a whole nother direction. 

Eddie starts to laugh, bubblin’ from the bottom of his tummy, his chest feelin’ all achy ‘n’ breaky. 

“Oh my gosh!” Richie cries, laughin’ along with Eddie until he’s almost in stitches! 

“Ah, lets try that again, eh Curly?” Eddie sighs, pickin’ up anotha cookie ‘n’ quickly blowin’ on it. 

He dips the cookie into his milk ‘n’ takes a bite, hummin’ as he eats it, “Oh my that’s so good, g’wan ‘n’ try one Curly!” 

‘N’ Richie does, ‘n’ it’s absolute heaven indeed. “Shit man, I’ve reached the nirvana!” 

Eddie giggles happily at that, he speaks through his small munches, “We have indeed, m’lord.” 

Richie’s aboutta open his cookie filled mouth, god forbid, his momma comes strollin’ through the door back from work.

“Hey Richie, sorry ‘m late hun,” she says, her voice all croaky from workin’, she then stops in her tracks, “Oh? Who’s this?” 

Richie smiles at Eddie then his momma, “Hey momma, this is Eddie. He’s my friend, I met him at the diner.” 

Maggie holds out her calloused hand, ‘n’ Eddie can tell from the adoration in her eyes that she’s a lovely mother to Richie, he shakes her hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tozier, from what I’ve heard Richie adores you,” Eddie laughs, fulla soul ‘n’ heart. 

Maggie laughs, pure ‘n’ lovely, “Oh please, call me Maggie,” she waves her hand as she wakes over to the fridge and unloads her bag of groceries. 

“Me ‘n’ Eds here were just makin’ some cookies,” Richie says, tryna be as nonchalant as one can ever try, ‘n’ Eddie just hums as he’s way to timid to speak. 

Maggie turns around and smiles kindly at both boys, “Well ain’t that lovely! Can I have one?” 

Eddie nods passionately and passes one to her, ‘n’ Richie can tell he’s always been a goody two shoes as a lil kid, “Here ya go!” He says quietly, so soft ‘n’ pretty. 

Maggie takes a bite, Richie ‘n’ Eddie lookin’ carefully at her, “Wow boys! That’s so great, ‘m very proud.”

They both blush ‘n’ shake their heads as if they hadn’t just created happiness straight from a bowl, “Well thanks , Maggie,” is all Eddie can muster to say. 

She walks over to her son ‘n’ ruffles his soft, fluffy ‘n’ curly locks while smilin’ as bright as day, “Well Rich I gotta go catch up with your daddy-o, it was great to meet you Eddie!” She exclaims as she grabs her keys ‘n’ walks outta the door, blowin’ him a kiss. 

Just as she’s gone, both boys look expectantly at each other, before leapin’ into a pool of giggles.


	5. confessions ‘n’ worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone’s worried, but they’ll get to the bottom of it.... right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bubbas ! i’m back on this bullshit, hope ya enjoy <3

“Who was that Rich?” Went says as he clunks his chunky keys onto the desktop. 

“It was his friend Eddie,” Maggie says, trailin’ behind her husband as she sips outta a cold coffee mug

“Eddie? That name sounds familiar?” Went says to a captivated Richie, he’s drawin’ pretty flowers in his notepad. 

Richie shrugs, “Well I wouldn’t know,” there’s a teeny tiny hint of hurt in his voice but neither of his parents notice. 

Went ruffles his hair, “Sorry bud, didn’t you have a friend named Eddie when you were younger?” 

Richie stops drawin’, places his his pencil, “I did?” He turns to face his momma, his curls flailin’ around with him. 

Maggie raises her eyesbrows, ‘n’ slowly moves her emerald eyes between her husband and her son, “Maybe so, you haven’t had a real close friend since Bev or Stan so.....” she trails off. 

“Wait so, I have had a friend named Eddie?” Richie’s eyes dartin’ from both of his parents like a goddamn ping pong match him ‘n’ Stan would play, Bev cheerin’ both of ‘em on happily. 

Maggie sighs ‘n’ shoots her husband an expression as if to say, g’wan, tell ‘im.

“Yeah, yeah ya did son, in kindergarten.” Went sighs, averting his eyes from anywhere but Richie.

Richie frowns unhappily, “Why didn’t you tell me? Maybe he knows.. maybe— fuck this,” Richie storms off into his bedroom, his heart feelin’ heavy ‘n’ uneasy. 

_ * * * _

“Hey, I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave a message ‘n’ I’ll get back to ya!” Is what Eddie’s voicemail says when he attempts to call him. 

Even his voicemail is adorable, Richie says to himself before leavin’ a voicemail, “Hey Eds! Sorry for not callin’ sooner! I just... needa talk ‘bout somethin’ urgent?” 

He pauses for a brief moment, choosin’ the right words to say, “so yeah! Get back to me as soon as you can, I lo—love ya! Bye.” 

Richie’s mind goes immediately into panic mode as soon as he finishes his sentence, “What the actual _fuck_!” He yells to himself, ‘n’ he knows that if walls could talk, they’d say the same. 

* * *

“You didn’t!” Mike giggles wildly, laughin’ write into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Stan rests his head on his shoulder, “Richie you’re such a goose, fuck. So you’re tellin’ me, you confessed, ‘accidentally’?” 

Richie quickly shoved a fry in his mouth before rollin’ his eyes, “Yes! It was by accident, shitbird!” 

Mike rests his palms on his cheeks, “Shitbird? That’s a new one.” 

Stan softly jabs Mike the ribs, makin’ him laugh once again, “You guys are sickly sweet,” Richie groans. 

“You can say that again,” Comes a voice behind them, that voice bein’ the only and only Miss Marsh. 

“Aye, marshmallow!” Mike yells, fist bumpin’ Bev, makin’ he smile brightly as she sits down in the booth beside Richie.

“So lads, what are we talkin’ bout?” She asks sweetly. 

Stan laughs, fulla pure heart ‘n’ soul, “Richie ‘accidentally’ told Eddie he loved him.” 

Mike bites his lip to stop him from laughin’, Richie blowin’ him a raspberry as he does so, “No way!” Bev also prevents herself from laughin’ by coverin’ her lipstick covered mouth. 

Richie sips his milkshake, sighin’, “Yes way. I’m so dumb, I swear to fuck.” 

Bev ruffles his hair lovingly, “It’s not like it’s a bad thing! He loves you too, even if y’all have only known each other for a short time!”

“That’s the thing, I’ve known him since we were lil kids,” Richie mumbles. 

Mike bangs the table, causin’ everythin’ to shake, makin’ a quick ‘oops, sorry!’ face, “No fuckin’ way! How do you know? Who told ya?”

Stan joins in, “‘N’ how the fuck do we not know?” He points to him, then Beverly. 

“The fuck am I ‘posed to know! I just know that, we knew each other. So well in fact, my parents knew. To think of it, I do remember havin’ a close friend in kindergarten.” 

Bev makes a face, “Well that makes sense, you two have practically been dry-humpin’ each other since you two met!” This comments gains a high five from Stan, ‘n’ a raised eyebrow from Mike. 

“Oh hardy har har! You try bein’ in love Bev,” he scoffs. 

“I am! With Kay,  my girlfriend,” she nods, “also... where _is_ Eddie? It’s been a day or two since we’ve seen him.” 

“Shit yeah! I know, I tried to contact him so many times but, he isn’t pickin’ up? I dunno what’s happened,” Mike says, ‘n’ everyone can tell how hurt he sounds, seein’ as he’s been through thick ‘n’ thin with Eddie. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, oh god! What could’ve happened I—“ Richie wants to continue, but Stan reaches over ‘n’ places a reasurrin’ hand on his tense shoulder. 

“It’s okay, we’re gonna figure this out, right guys?” He looks at Mike, Bev then Richie again. 

“Right,” The three of ‘em say in unison.

”Fuck,” Richie thinks to himself, “I hope he’s okay.” 

Little does Richie know, he’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr : sadiesviolets  
> my instas: heartfeltsink & sugarsink  
> thank you all for readin’, have a great day


	6. operation find eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will richie reunite with his love ? and how will the turn out be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of vomiting and abuse, some heavy shit, so please don’t say i didn’t warn ya ! stay safe bubs ! <3  
> my tumblr: sadiesviolets  
> my instas: sugarsink & heartfeltsink

Eddie vomits into the toilet once more, before rippin’ off a piece of paper from the toilet roll beside him and wipes his mouth.

He walks over to the sink, places both hands on either side, ‘n’ sobs. 

_Why does this happen to me_ , he thinks to himself. _She’s gonna kill me one of these days_. 

“Eddie-Bear? Have you taken your pills?” His mother’s sickeningly sweet voice says from downstairs, so echoey that he can hear it even from the bathroom.

“Yeah, Ma!” He lies easily, feelin’ dizzy, like he’s stuck on a rollercoaster, but upside down.

He walks into his bedroom, ‘n’ puts on the Neighborhood vinyl that Bill bought him last year for his birthday, ‘n’ lies down. 

“I hope this fuckin’ gets better,” he whispers to his room,like a secret in the night. Somethin’ he’d tell Richie. 

* * *

“You know what? Fuck it. I’m gonna fuckin’ go to his house, get the address from fuckin’ Mike! He’d give it to me, right?” He rambles to his best friend. 

Bev sighs as she wipes a counter on the other side of the room, “Dude, I don’t fuckin’ know. You’re worried, I get that. It’s been a week, maybe he’s on.. summer vacation?”

Richie bites his nail before replyin’, “He’d tell me though! I know he would, we tell each other a lotta things.”

“Shit,” she thinks, “you’re right.”

“I always am,” Richie states, “now what the fuck do I do?”

“Maybe you should call him? Unless you’ve tried that already,” Bev stays, sighing as she throws the wet wipe she used to wipe the counter in the bin.

Richie scoffs, “You don’t think I’ve tried that already?! I’m really worried Bev. I think I’m in love with him. And.. fuck what if I forget his face, again? And I don’t know if it’s him?”

Bev walks over to Richie, ‘n’ ruffles his hair lovingly, “Listen hon, Eddie is gonna be okay. He’s a fighter, anyone could tell you that. ‘N’ you won’t forget him. Maybe his face, but you’ll know if it’s ‘your Eds’. But, I think you do need to go to his house. Maybe bring Mike with you? Or go by yourself?”

“Thank you, so much Bev,” Richie exhales thankfully. “‘M gonna get Eddie’s address off of Mike.”

* * *

When he does, he immediately bikes to his house. As fast as lightnin’. 

He places his bike down beside a tree, next to the house Mike had happily given via text. Thankfully, Richie wasn’t gonna have to climb any trees, seein’ as Eddie lives in a one-story house.

He picks up a rock from the driveway, walks over to a window which he stupidly suspects is Richie, ‘n’ taps on the window with it, before duckin’ down underneath the ledge for safe measures.

A light from inside the house turns on quickly, ‘n’ a figure walks closely to the window, ‘n’ peeks through the blinds.

This makes Richie stand up abruptly, but his eyes are squeezed shut. _Holy shit_ , _holy shit_ , _holy shit_ , he keeps sayin’ to himself.

“ _Richie_?!” A muffled voice says from inside. That muffled voice could only be one person.

“Eddie?” Richie sadly says, placin’ both of his hands on either side of the window, as he notices that Eddie is pale, scarily so.

Eddie opens the window, holdin’ his hand out for Richie to grab it.

When Richie takes it, Eddie uses all the strength he has left to pull him in the room.

Richie’s eyes start to welter up as he notices Eddie’s figure more ‘n’ more. He’s got massive black bags under his eyes, ‘n’ he looks weak. “What happened, Eds?”

Eddie starts to cry all over again, “Sh-she keeps givin’ me these pills that make me sick ‘n’ I haven’t slept in f-four days, I woulda called b-but—“ the rest of his sentence is cut off by Richie tellin’ him to shush quietly as he s him in for a loving hug.

“It’s alright Eds,” Richie tells him softly ‘n’ reassuringly, “you’re safe with me. We’re gonna get you some rest, food ‘n’ drink too.”

Eddie pulls away slowly and smiles for the first time in a week, “Thank you so much.” Which of course really meant, _I love you_. 

“No Eddie, thank you,” Richie slowly smiles, wipin’ tears off of Eddie’s freckled cheeks. 

* * *

Eddie hops off of Richie’s back carefully, the latter grippin’ onto him carefully. “Alright, Eds?”

Eddie weakly nods in response, “Uh huh. I need water though, badly.”

Richie grabs Eddie’s hand as he walks over to his front door ‘n’ knocks onto it. Even if it’s late at night, the Tozier’s answer. 

“Dad I know you’re watchin’ fucking Black Mirror open the door!” Richie bangs on the door with his free hand.

“Jesus Christ, Richie! Alright!” Went says defeatedly. “Oh my gosh. What happened?” 

“I’ll explain later I need to help Eddie first,” Richie shouts, as he gently drags Eddie into the kitchen.

“Richie?” Eddie says, before coverin’ his mouth to stop him from puking.

“Yup?” Richie replies quickly, as he grabs a bowl that’s safe enough for Eddie to puke in.

Richie rubs his back ‘n’ quietly whispers, “it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

He hands Eddie a glass of water gently, “How’re ya feelin’?” 

Eddie takes a careful sip, “Much better. Thank you for takin’ care of me. It means so much.”

Richie shrugs in response, “It’s what friends do. You don’t deserve to be treated like this.” 

He just smiles softly at Richie in response, another silent confession.

“Hey,” Richie says to him kindly after takin’ a look at the clock, “let’s get to bed shall we?” 

“We shall,” Eddie replies with the same tone as Richie.


	7. confessions under the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie smiles faintly, “i am. he’s so cute asleep.. his snorin’ is the softest thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler i’m so sorry !!!

Eddie twists one of Richie’s curls, as the latter is enveloped in a deep sleep.

It’s at this point, Eddie really ‘n’ truly realizes how much he never truly knew how much he needed someone like Richie.

Yes, he friends cared for him. A lot. But never near how much Richie cared. So much to even bring him into his safe ‘n’ sound homely house, making him feel more secure than ever. 

Now that Eddie has him, he doesn’t ever want to leave his presence. He can’t and doesn’t, ‘n’ quite frankly doesn’t want to imagine a world without him. Such a beautiful person, he thinks to himself. Inside ‘n’ out.

He counts the freckles on Richie’s cheeks slowly, focusin’ on his slow breaths while doin’ so. He feels as if he’s in a movie. The comin’ of age typa genre, filled with love ‘n’ daisies ‘n’ inspirational words just pourin’ outta the narrators voice, with a tremendous score.

But this is real life, he tells himself.And he can’t bear to tell Richie how he feels, what if he thinks bad? What if he leaves me, or what if— 

His unsteady train of thought I’d interrupt by Richie stirrin’, strechin’ slowly like a baby calf from a sleep. 

“Hi koala,” Eddie whispers, takin’ in his existence.

Richie melts at the nickname, visibly so, “Ah m’love, you are so precious, aren’t you?”

Eddie rolls his eyes lovingly, “Oh hush,” although he knows the nickname ‘n’ compliment is a joke, it doesn’t make him swoon internally less.

“How are you feelin’?” Richie asks slowly, his hand reachin’ our for Eddie’s cheek, as he tenderly ‘n’ absentmindedly strokes it.

“I’m......” he inhales ‘n’ exhales for a brief moment, becoming familiar with his surroundings, for it’s unusual for Eddie Frank Kaspbrak to be in bed with, what he thinks, is his soulmate, “well. Much better, now that you’ve quite literally saved my life.”

Richie carefully threads his long fingers through Eddie’s oh so soft ‘n’ fluffy hair, “You’d do the same for me. Well, it seems so. I’m so happy you’re okay, I was worried to death. So were our friends, they— they were petrified. We gotta get you outta this mess Eds, what can I do?” Richie determinedly says, his hyperactive brain graspin’ on to any form of possibility.

“Well, I’m almost eighteen,” he nods, “I’ll be outta here soon. For now, is it alright if I could stay here for a while, Curly?” 

“Of course bubba, anythin’ for you. Anythin’, okay?” Richie asks lovingly.

Eddie feels his soft, brown eyes prickle with tears, “Richie, I have to—“ a knock at the door causes both boys to jump in shock, both of ‘em tightly holdin’ on to each other’s hands.

“Rich? It safe to come in, hon?” His mother says kindly, she always was the most polite one in the family.

Richie gulps, “Yeah, of course!” He cheerily says back at her, even if everythin’ ain’t so cheery.

She opens the door holdin’ a tray of delicious breakfast, smilin’ to herself softly at the sight at the two boys, “Hello Eddie, how are you feelin’? That was quite an entrance yesterday huh? I’m glad Richie gotcha at the right time.”

“Me too Maggie,” he chuckles, “thank you so much. For everything! This family is.. amazing? To say the least,” this makes Maggie wave her hand dismissively.

“O’ course not, love! No problem whatsoever,” she smiles warmly, “although, it would be great if you two didn’t get this food all over the sheets? Thanks,” she says, lookin’ at Richie, as if she’s just tellin’ him.

“Yes ma, I know,” he rolls his eyes to Eddie, makin’ the boy giggle, “you’re the best.”

“Alright, well, come down whenever needs be,” she winks at Richie, “don’t have too much fun.” 

“Go, go!” Richie says before she closes the door, immediately tuckin’ into their food.

“Hey Edth,” Eddie hums at the curly headed boy, “what were you gonna thay?” He says confused, his mouth full of egg ‘n’ toast.

Eddie’s eyes go wide, “Uhm, can’t remember? Somethin’ about food,” Richie doesn’t believe him one bit, but decided to leave it alone ‘n’ nods anyway.

* * *

“Is be okay?! What’s goin’ on?!” Mike says, his voice coated in panic. 

“He’s okay,” Richie says seriously, “he’s takin’ a nap right now, he’s so adorable— but anyhow, I wanna punch his mom in the face. Fuckin’ disgusting woman, who could ever do that to someone so amazin’? How?!” Richie yells into the phone frustratingly, mentally— or was is physically?— slappin’ himself for yellin’.

Mike scoffs, “Amen to that, she’s a fuckin’ dick. We all hate her, no one ever wants a mother like that. I hope you’re treatin’ our boy well.”

Richie smiles faintly, “I am. He’s so cute asleep.. his snorin’ is the softest thing.”

“You’re so whipped! It’s adorable,” Mike giggles, “I gotta go now, but we’re sendin’ all the love we can! Thank you so much Rich, love you,” he kindly says before hanging up.

Richie places his phone on his bedside table, before lies down back on the bed, takin’ in Eddie.

“Hi,I think I’m in love with you. It’s scary, like, really super duper scary? ‘Cause a parta me is itchin’ to get it out y’know? But then,” he swallows before whisperin’ to a sleepin’ Eddie again, “I don’t wanna lose you. If I lose you then.. then, I’m gone. It’s hard. But I’ll tell you, one day, but for now, I’m gonna take a nap with you.”

He kisses Eddie’s freckled forehead, before closin’ his eyes. 

“Richie... I’ve been awake the whole time,” Eddie’s voice quietly squeaks out.


End file.
